In commercial packaging art, individual articles as well as bundles of articles, including bundles of articles on pallets, are frequently packaged using so called stretch cling film in a stretch wrapping technique. In the stretch wrapping technique, a thin web of film is stretched and applied under tension around the articles to be wrapped or bundled. After wrapping is complete, the film attempts to relax and thus applies a compressive force on the bundled articles prohibiting movement. It is desired that the stretch film have some inherent cling such that it will adhere to itself, and prevent relaxation back to its unstretched state so that the film will not unwrap and cause slippage of the stretched overlaid film layers. Given the importance and usefulness of these films, improvements in this area are highly desirable. Background references included are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,752,362, 5,907,942, and 6,602,598; Application Publication Nos. 2003/1188536, 2008/311368; and WO 2014/088,791.